


you remind me (oh, you bring me back)

by divinepairing



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Post 6x05, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinepairing/pseuds/divinepairing
Summary: A few days after Clarke comes back from the dead for the second time, Bellamy's finally lets his heart speak louder than he has in six years.





	you remind me (oh, you bring me back)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! idk why but i felt the strong urge to write this out of nowhere, so i just fucking did it.  
> this is set in the near future after 6x05. this fic completely ignores b/echo, just pretend they broke up while they were trying to get clarke back.  
> i just really wanted a quiet moment between these two and bellamy making a simple confession, without overcomplicating things in his head. its what we deserve!!!!  
> title is from the song burning by maggie rogers (ive said this before but its literally abt them. bellamy wrote it and he's gonna sing it to clarke when she comes back on the show im telling u)

Bellamy stands at the top of the stairs of Sanctum, looking out to the fields before him. It’s a quiet day, uneventful; a rare gift he’s learned to appreciate. Sanctum has brought obstacles he couldn’t have begun to imagine and it makes him wonder when he’ll be able to stop worrying about what else the universe can throw at him. 

It’s been almost a week since Clarke regained control of her body, overpowering Josephine’s consciousness. It’s been almost a week since he stopped feeling like a vital part of him was missing, since he first felt like he could breathe easily again, since he could feel his soul lighten with the relief of seeing Clarke coming back to herself. 

He isn’t supposed to be here, out in the open like this, alone. The tension between people from Earth and everyone in Sanctum is palpable. He and Clarke have been trying to negotiate with their leaders. It makes Bellamy sick, having to work with them after everything. But if he’s being honest, and he can’t afford not to be, they need their knowledge to survive here. To live. To build and settle and prosper. 

Today, though, his job is to wait. A team was sent out on a scouting expedition outside of the dome a few hours ago. He knows they won’t be back for a while, but he’s worried and he doesn’t know what to do with free time. 

A few minutes pass and he senses someone approaching him. He doesn’t need to look to know that it’s Clarke. She comes to stand next to him, mimicking his stance, looking out to the fields. 

They haven’t talked much since she came back. Like every time they have gone through life or death situations, the fallout keeps them from having time to talk. Or at least it’s what he tells himself. He knows she’s going through a lot, readjusting to the world around her again, but that’s not why he’s keeping her at arm’s length. Deep down he knows that it’s because he’s terrified. He lost her twice. He doesn’t think he can survive a third time. 

These last few days have been hell for him. He never thought he’d be back to the day the Earth burned for the first time, taking a piece of his soul with him. When he lost Clarke the first time, he fought so hard to keep himself together and do right by her. He replayed her last words over and over again in his head, willing his heart to stop screaming out in pain. It didn’t matter what his heart had to say, he had to listen to his head, since she was gone. 

Losing her for the second time, though, brought back that part of his heart he buried the day Praimfaya came. Suddenly he could no longer focus on what his head said, not with his heart pounding loudly in his chest every time he had time to stop and think. 

He’s keenly aware of every feeling he’s tried to ignore for the past six years. Sometimes it catches him off guard and he has to stop to take a breath. He feels as if he’s also adjusting to the world around him again. 

“Hey.”, Clarke says, shooting him a shy smile. 

“Hey. How are you doing?” he questions.

“I’m okay. I thought you said they wouldn’t be back for few hours. Did Murphy check in on the radio?”

“Yeah. They still have a few miles to explore. He’ll check back in before they start making their way back.”, Bellamy replies. 

Clarke nods and turns to the fields again. They stand there, a comfortable silence between them. It puts Bellamy at ease. It’s not often he feels like this. So comfortable and open with someone. But it’s not a surprise; it’s always been like this between them. 

He steals a few glances at Clarke, studying her. It’s so peaceful here, with her standing by his side. He feels a strong wave of something go through him; a feeling he’s always been afraid to name but is all too familiar with. 

Memories flash through his mind. The two of them standing outside the gates of Camp Jaha. Him, crouching down on a cave, seeing her for the first time in three months. The two of them side by side again, standing at the edge of a river. The white walls Becca’s lab and the feeling of Clarke’s face against his fingers. Her panicked face when they were separating at the end of the world.

All of the times he’s almost named that feeling, almost said it aloud. It occurs to him that they were all moments of desperation, moments in which he felt time was running out. Now, though, he doesn’t feel desperate. He feels grateful. For once again having the chance to be by her side, to know she’s alive.

“Clarke…”, he utters, turning to her. He waits for her to turn to him and takes one of her hands in his, interlacing their fingers. The small touch gives him the courage to finally say it aloud.

“You’re the love of my life.”, he croaks. He sees her stiffen and something flashes across her eyes, too fast for him to decipher what it is. It makes him feel uneasy, almost enough to scare him into thinking that he shouldn’t be telling her this. That he shouldn’t be crossing this invisible line they’ve had between them since as long he can remember. Bellamy’s let so many opportunities pass him by because he was scared, he’s too tired to do it again right now.

“What?”, she asks.

“You’re the love of my life.”, he repeats, smiling. “For so long I tried to hide it, run from it. I always told myself there would be time later, that we had more important things to worry about. But I’m tired of running. I’m tired of hiding. I’m sorry it took so long.” 

Clarke’s looking at him with wide-eyes, full of surprise and something else he can’t quite place.  She studies his face and he wills himself not to look away from her. 

“Bellamy, I…”, she trails off. She keeps her gaze steady on his face, her eyes boring into his with an intensity that takes his breath away. He lifts his hand up, cupping her jaw softly. He feels her hands gripping his wrist. 

“I can't... Everyone I love dies. You’re too important to me. I can’t lose you. I can’t.”, she whispers, voice pained. 

“You won’t. Not ever.”, he affirms.

He waits for her to speak up again, but instead, Clarke surges up and kisses him, carefully. He feels as if his world stopped turning. The kiss is nothing compared to what he thought his first kiss with her would be like. He feels foolish for ever thinking he could imagine how happy and at peace he would feel in this moment. He loves her so much. That feeling drowns out everything around him. He can only focus on Clarke. He deepens the kiss, feeling a soft whimper against his mouth. 

Eventually he pulls away, but not far, pulling Clarke into a hug. She fits her face on the crook between his chest and his neck. 

“I love you.”, she whispers, as if the mere thought of saying it too loudly would be tempting fate. “I’ve loved you for so long.”

He tightens his hold on her and presses a kiss to her forehead, feeling overwhelmed by his love for her.

“Whatever comes next, we’ll figure it out. Together, okay? I promise.”, he says.

“Together.”, Clarke whispers. He feels her pressing a soft kiss to his neck. 

They stand there, in each others arms, marveling at being alive and together on this new planet. Their second chance. Bellamy’s never been more happy in his life.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please come scream abt these idiots with me on my trashcan, im nicominnoru @ tumblr


End file.
